1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a signal generating circuit, and particularly relates to an electronic device and a signal generating circuit capable of adjusting an intensity of a sensory signal.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, the electronic device is capable of brining the user to a virtual world constructed by the electronic device through integration of audio-visual effects and human-machine interface. To allow the user to perceive sounds, light, and various sensory inputs similar to the real world, a signal generating circuit having a high power element (e.g., light emitting diode) is usually required in the electronic device to simulate the real world situation. However, even though the electronic device is able to offer sensory stimuli to the user by transmitting sensory signals, the sensory signals generated by the signal generating circuit may also cause harm or discomfort to the human body. Thus, how to prevent the sensory signals from causing harm or discomfort to the human body has become an issue in designing the electronic device.